Prism Dance Star!
by Starlovers
Summary: Who are these cute mysterious little girls that looks like MARS! Are they a threat to MARS or not? It looks like Aira has a secret!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prism, Dance, and Star

It was a normal day today and MARS was practicing with Callings their Prism Jumps.(MARS age 17, Callings age 19)

Then President came in and said that there is a Prism Show tomorrow and has money signs in her eyes.

While MARS and Callings were practicing, there was a little girls falling and landed on top of Aira.

"Wah!" Aira said as she fell down with the little girl.

"Aira are you okay?" Mion said as she helped her get up.

"What about the little girl?" Rhythm said as she went to the little girl.

"Are you okay?" Rhythm asked.

"Y-Yes… I-I'm okay!" the little girl said getting up on the ice rink.

"What's your name?" Mion asked.

"I'm Prism!" Prism said smiling.

Prism was wearing a pink top with a white ribbon, a white skirt, and white sandals.

She was so cute and looked like Aira when she was fourteen .

"Huh?" Prism said looking at Aira.

"MAMA!" she said hugging Aira who had a shocked face.

"Eh!? MAMA!?" Everyone said shocked.

Everyone's eyes were staring at Aira.

"IT NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" Aira shouted.

_(In President's Office)_

"I see," Mion said "So this is Prism your cousin."

"Yeah." Aira said smiling at Prism who was sleeping on Aira's lap

"But how come you didn't tell us you had a cousin?" Rhythm said.

"Well it's because that I didn't have time to tell you!" Aira said.

"Suspicious!" Shou said as his face went in front of her face.

"It's true!" Aira said as she blushed.

_Shou's jealous!_ Everyone thought at the same time smiling at them.

"Huh?" Prism said as she woke up.

"Good Morning Mama!" Prism said hugging Aira.

"U-Um.. Prism-chan I'm your cousin remember?" Aira said.

"But! Mama is-"

"Oh! Look at the time we should practice right?!" Aira interrupted she made a smile on her face.

"Yeah you're right!" Mion said as she got up. "Let's go!"

"Yeah." Everyone said.

While everyone was practicing, Rhythm asked Aira how old she is.

"She's 8 years old." Aira said.

Rhythm stared at Prism and all of a sudden hugged her.

"SHE'S SO CUTE!" Rhythm said as she hugged her really tight.

"Yeah she really cute Aira!" Mion said looking at Prism.

"But it's to bad that she isn't your _**real**_ child." Rhythm said as Mion nodded.

Then they both looked at Shou with gleaming eyes.

"What?" Shou said nervously. By looking at their eyes.

"Oh it's nothing!" They both said at the same time. "We just thought that it would be sweet if Prism was your _**real**_ child along with Aira!"

"W-W-WHAT!?" Shou said as he blushed so hard.

"But she not my real child!" Aira said also blushing too.

Prism was ice staking on the ice rink and she was having a great time.

"Wow! She's this good already?!" President said as she looked at Prism.

Then all of a sudden, Prism did a Prism Jump!?

She flew into the air creating pink lines behind her and it created a heart shape and said

"Love, Love…

Then the heart glowed pink and Prism went through the heart in the center and the heart in the center broke (like Mia's first Prism Jump in Dear My Future) then said.

"Heart Breakdown!"

Everyone was shocked and President had money in her eyes.

"CAN YOU BE IN THE PRISM SHOW!" President said to Prism while holding her hands.

"But I want to do Prism Shows with Dance-chan, and Star-chan!

"Who's that?" President asked.

"Prism's friends." Aira said.

"Hmm.. I see then-" President said but was interrupted.

"Prism!" a voice said.

There was two little girls coming toward them and…

THEY LOOK LIKE RHYTHM AND MION WHEN THEY WERE FOURTEEN?!

Everyone was shocked except for Aira and Prism.

"Ah! Dance, Star!" Prism said happily.

"Geez, where were you Prism, we searched all over for you!" the girl who looks like fourteen year old Mion.

"Sorry, Sorry!" Prism said.

"Umm Aira is this Dance and Star?" Rhythm said.

"Yeah…" Aira said.

Then the girls introduced themselves.

"I'm Dance!" Dance said and she looked like Rhythm.

"I'm Star!" Star said who looks like Mion.

"And…" Prism said looking at Dance and Star and they nodded.

"WE ARE PRISM DANCE STAR/ PDS!" they shouted at the same time.

Everyone was frozen.

**So… I created a new story! Hurray! _silence_**

**Okay maybe it's bad but…_Silence_**

***sigh***

**Whatever, So! Who are these cute little girls and why do they look like MARS?!**

**WHAT'S GOING ON!?**

**PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE SAY SOMETHING NICE, AND..**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome!

"WE ARE PRISM DANCE STAR/PDS!"

Everyone was silent.

"Dance, Star what are you doing here?" Aira finally said breaking the silent.

"Well our parents told us to come here with Prism." Dance said.

"But why?" Aira said.

"Because it would be too dangerous for Prism to come here alone." Star said.

Then they looked at Prism who slipped on the ice and sweat dropped.

"I guess you're right." Aira said.

"But that doesn't tell me the real reason why you are here Prism, Dance, Star." Aira said staring at them smiling with a dark aura.

"Um, well I wanted to see papa." Prism said, "It's not their fault, I'm sorry mama!"

"Sigh, all right but you have to back in one week and please stop calling me mama." Aira said.

"Yes!" Prism said smiling.

Then Aira told Prism, Dance and Star that they need to sit down until she finished practicing.

But while MARs and Callings was practicing, everyone keeps on staring at Aira.

"U-Um what is it?" Aira said nervously.

"Well it's just that we were wondering why there is a **mini **us here." Mion said.

"But Aira who are the parents of Prism, Dance and Star?" Rhythm asked.

"Yeah we were all wondering about that too." Shou said while staring at Aira.

"W-Well I-I don't know who is the parents of Dance and Star and I don't know much about my aunt at all." Aira said.

"Are you sure?" Rhythm said.

"Y-Yes!" Aira said.

Then Prism, Dance and Star came on to the rink.

"Mama! I'm hungry." Prism said.

"Yeah, Yeah and I'm hungry too!" Dance said.

"And I want an éclair." Star said.

"Okay Prism, Dance Star meet me outside after I'm done changing okay?" Aira said.

"Ok!"

After waiting for three minutes, Aira came out.

"Ok, shall we go?" Aira said.

"Yes!" Prism, Dance and Star said at the same time.

"Ah! Aira can we come with you?" Rhythm said as everyone else was walking to Aira.

"Eh? Um, sure I don't mind." Aira said.

"Ok! I'm Rhythm nice to meet you." Rhythm said introducing herself.

"I'm Mion."

"I'm Wataru."

"I'm Hibiki."

"And I'm Shou."

Everyone introduce themselves.

Then everyone went to a café.

Prism and Dance had a fruit parfait and Star had éclair.

Hibiki and Rhythm both shared a strawberry smoothie, Mion and Wataru had an chocolate ice cream, Shou had a juice and Aira had dark coffee with no sugar.** (It was the month of June)**

"Huh? Aira you don't usually drink coffee what's wrong?" Mion said looking at her coffee.

"Eh? W-Well I wanted to drink coffee is there a problem?" Aira said.

"Yeah, because the first time we had coffee you said you didn't like coffee." Rhythm said while drinking her smoothie.

"Mama drinks coffee with Papa before I was born." Prism said as she ate her fruit parfait with Dance.

"Eh? Papa?" Everyone said except for Dance and Star.

They stared at Aira who was drinking her coffee looking out the window and it was night time.

"?"

"Ah! She's talking about her aunt not me!" Aira said.

"But it's unusual that you drink coffee and who's her papa?" Mion said.

"Well I heard that my uncle suddenly disappeared after my aunt and uncle got into a fight." Aira said.

"A fight?" Mion said.

Aira nodded her head.

"Yeah but that's all I know about Prism's parent." Aira said.

"But I have a picture of them." Aira also said taking out a small picture form her bag.

"Here."

Everyone looked that the picture and saw a red haired girl that looks just like Aira but her eyes was blurry and next to her the picture was torn so you couldn't see her husband.

"Huh? Why is the picture torn?" Rhythm said as she looked in the picture.

"Well… that I don't know." Aira said.

"And your aunt really looks like you!" Mion said as she was looking closely to the picture.

"Your right she really does!" Rhythm said.

"And, Mama was a Prism Star!" Prism said smiling.

"EH?! She is?!" Everyone said surprised.

"And she-"

"Was a great one right Prism-chan?" Aira interrupted by covering Prism's mouth.

Prism nodded.

While everyone was enjoying their snacks/drinks it was silent.

After they finished, they went outside and everyone said their goodbyes and went to their own separate ways and Aira was taking Prism, Dance and Star with her.

While walking, Aira spoke.

"Prism, Dance, Star please don't mention about your parents please." Aira said as she was holding Prism's hand.

"Ok, we know." Star said as she crossed her arms.

Aira smiled.

"Just like your mother right?" Aira said.

"Hmph!"

"I want to eat meat too!" Dance said.

"And your like your mom too." Aira said.

"And I got TONS of clothes too design in my sketchbook!" Prism said smiling.

"… Same as your papa." Aira said and had a sad smile but the kids didn't hear because they were to busy talking.

Then they continue to walk in the night to Aira's home.

**Hello! I'm back and I'm sorry that I didn't updated for a loooonnnng time SORRY!**

**Hmm Aira Is really suspicious and what is her secret?!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY SOMETHING NICE, PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Truth

The next day everyone was practicing on the rink for the Prism Show at the afternoon and it was 8:30 A.M.

"Hey did any of you seen Aira?" Rhythm asked.

"No." Everyone replied.

"Sigh, where is she?" Rhythm said.

Then Prism, Dance and Star came in and they look like they were searching for Aira.

"Um, Aira is not here." Rhythm said to them.

"EH?! MAMA IS NOT HERE TOO?! WE HAVE TO SEARCH FOR MAMA, DANCE!" Prism shouted as she grabbed Dance's arm and ran at high speed dragging Dance with her who was screaming help.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"W-What's wrong with Prism?" Rhythm asked Star.

"This happens every time." Star said.

"What do you mean?" Rhythm said.

Everyone was listening.

"The truth is Prism's father didn't "disappear"… he's actually… dead." Star said.

"!"

"He was an idol and a designer and Prism's mother married him when she was um, 20-21 years old. My parents, Dance's parents, and Prism's parents were also all friends together and even married on the same day. Our mother gave birth to us on the same day too. But Prism's father **abandoned **his own family and didn't even pay attention to anyone of his family and only focused on his designs and winning. But one day when they were doing a Prism Show… one of the spotlights fell on him while he was performing by himself. So all of us decided to keep it a secret from Prism and say that he disappeared instead in order to not hurt Prism. But, Prism's mother was depressed everyday and then, she quitted her career as a Prism Star. So, that's the story about Prism's parents and why Prism is worried that Aira-san will "disappear" too." Star said as she crossed her arms.

"Hmmm, I see so that's why Prism was so worried about Aira." Mion said.

"So that she wouldn't disappear like her father." Rhythm said.

"But I have a question Star." Shou said.

"What is it?" Star said.

"Um, what happened to Prism's mother and what are your parents and everyone's names?" Shou asked.

"Eh?!U-Um, w-well, u-uh…" Star said stuttering.

_I shouldn't have told them! _Star thought panicking.

"Me too, me too! I'm curious too!" Rhythm shouted smiling.

"Yeah, everyone wants to know." Mion said.

Everyone got closer and closer to know the answer.

_UM, JUST THINK OF SOMETHING THAT COMES TO YOUR MIND! _Star thought in her mind.

"Um, well their names are…" Star said.

"Yeah, yeah?!" Everyone said.

"Their names are-" star said but was interrupted by a cry.

Everyone turned around to see who it was.

_I'm saved~ _Star thought in her mind relieved.

The one who was crying was Prism and she was in Aira's arm who was carrying her and Dance was besides Aira walking with her.

"Good morning everyone!" Aira said smiling at them.

"Aira!" Everyone said.

But Prism was crying out loudly and wouldn't stop.

"There, there Prism, stop crying please." Aira said as she pat Prism's back.

"Sniff, sniff, b-but I thought m-mama disappeared along with p-papa!" Prism said as she cried.

"Prism, I won't go anywhere so, stop crying." Aira said in a gentle voice as she wiped Prism's tears with a napkin she took out of her bag.

She looked like a real mother.

Everyone was quiet and was spacing out because of the "motherly" aura Aira had.

But Shou was blushing at Aira.

"Hm? Everyone what's wrong?" Aira said confused by the silence.

"I-It's nothing at all!" Everyone said.

"Huh? Shou-san why are you red?" Aira asked looking at his face as she walked to him.

"Eh?! It's nothing!" Shou said blushing more because she was close.

"Hey, hey what are you two doing~?" Rhythm said along with Mion.

Then Aira realized that she was _very _close to Shou so she blushed hard and stepped away from him to where Prism was.

"I-I'm sorry!" Aira said still blushing.

"It's ok." Shou said blushing too.

Everyone was smiling because of them _flirting _with each other but Prism did not smile.

"Um, mama." Prism asked.

"Yes Prism?" Aira said looking at Prism.

"Do you like him that man?" Prism said.

"!"

"U-Um, wait a second Prism, um, everyone I'll talk with Prism right now so, you guys can practice without me OK!" Aira said as she grabbed Prism's hand and ran to the door and head out.

"Wait a minute Aira!" Rhythm and Mion said but they were too late.

_(With Aira and Prism)_

"Sigh, I can explain Prism." Aira said.

"Does mama likes that man?" Prism said.

"Um, well to tell you the truth that man, Shou-san is-"

_(With everyone)_

Everyone was practicing and then Aira came in with Prism.

"Prism! Um do you know about Shou?" Dance and Star asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, but honestly I'm happy!" Prism said smiling.

Aira, Dance and Star smiled.

"Hey Aira! We need to practice!" Mion said.

'Ah, Ok!" Aira said as she was walking to everyone.

"What were you talking about?" Rhythm asked.

But Aira just smiled.

"That is a se~cre~t~!" Aira said as she smiled.

"Eh?! Tell us!" Rhythm said whining.

"Hey we need to practice for the Prism Show now!" Mion said butting in the conversation.

"Ok~!" Aira and Rhythm said.

While everyone was practicing, PDS was amazed at their aura and Prism was drawing in her sketch book that looked old.

Prism was drawing clothes that were cute.

_I, I want to create clothes for mama! _Prism thought.

After everyone finished practice, they went to the Prism World, along with PDS, to change into their clothes.

But Prism asked Akai Mega-nee to turn the clothes she made in her design book into a Prism Stone.

"Eh? Are you sure?" Mega-nee asked.

"Yes! And I want to make mama happy with these clothes on!" Prism said smiling.

"Ok, I make now." Mega-nee said as she took the book from Prism's hand and made the designs into clothes and in the Prism Stone. **(The same thing she does it in Dear My Future)**

After making them into stones she gave the Prism Stones to MARs.

"Here, mama!" Prism said as she gave the stones to Aira.

"Huh, Prism! These are!" Aira said as she looked inside the Prism Stones.

Then Aira smiled and turned to Rhythm and Mion.

"Rhythm, Mion can we please wear these?" Aira said.

"Eh? Sure!" Rhythm and Mion said.

Then they all changed into their clothes.

Aira wore a light pink dress that goes up to her knees with red roses at the bottom, the top and with white little puffy sleeves, white high heels, white fingerless gloves, pink head band, and her hair was down.

Rhythm and Mion wore the same thing as Aira but different colors.

Rhythm- Light blue dress, dark blue roses, white puffy sleeves, white fingerless gloves, blue head band, white high heels, hair was the same.

Mion- Light purples dress, dark purple roses, white puffy sleeves, white fingerless gloves, purple head band, white high heels, hair was the same.

Callings blushed when they saw MARs.

"Wah! These clothes are so pretty!" Aira said smiling. "Thank you Prism!"

"You're welcome mama!" Prism said.

"Now should we go?" Aira said to Rhythm and Mion.

"Yeah!" They said.

Then they all went on the rink and all the fans cheered screaming their names.

Then MARs did their song "You May Dance".

In the Backstage PDS and Callings were all watching and were smiling.

On stage Aira had a bright pink shining aura around as she was dancing.

Mion did her Prism Jump first which was Do-Re-Mi Fast Slider. **(I think that's what is called)**

Then Rhythm did Super Stardust Shower right after Mion did hers' and then Aira did Kira, Kira Koi No Hana.

After doing her Prism Jump, MARs did a trio jump which was a new one.

"Red roses filled with love!" Aira said.

"Blue roses filled with cheerfulness!" Rhythm said. **(I'm just saying this)**

"And purple roses filled with gracefulness!" Mion said.

While the three girls were twirling in the air, red, blue and purple roses were surrounding them and Aira, Rhythm, and Mion put one of their hands together in the center.

"Miracle…! Rainbow Roses!" They said together as the roses surrounding them spread.

The crowd screamed in happiness as red, blue and purple roses were falling down.

_(After the Prism Show)_

Aira and PDS were walking together after the Prism Show.

"Thank you Prism." Aira said.

"No problem mama!" Prism said.

"Um, Aira-san, I actually said part of the truth to everyone, I'm SORRY!" Star said as she bowed 90 degrees.

"It's ok Star! Besides they are going to find out anyway!" Aira said smiling.

_Aira-san _Star thought.

"Now let's go home!" Aira said.

"OK!" PDS said together as she walked.

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I'M SORRY!**

**And the real truth about Prism's father is shown, but who is it?!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND…**

**PEACE OUT!**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A LONG TIME!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Woman Name Rio?

The next day, Aira and PDS were in the Prism Stone store, well mostly Aira and Prism were looking at the clothes.

"Kyaaaa~! The clothes looks so cute!" Aira and Prism said at the same time while looking at the clothes.

Then Callings, Rhythm and Mion entered the store.

"You guys are the same!" Mion said.

"Ah! Mion-chan, everyone." Aira said.

"But, it's too bad that Prism is not your _daughter_~! Rhythm said smiling.

Aira and Shou blushed.

"Ho~! Why are you guys blushing?" Mion and Rhythm said at the same time teasing them.

"I-It's nothing!" Aira and Shou said at the same time.

Everyone laughed.

Then Aira had a phone call and answered it.

"Hello?" Aira said.

Then a loud voice came out from the cell phone surprising everyone.

"AIRA! WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?!" the voice shouted.

"Ah! R-R-R-R…Rio-chan! I'm at the Prism Stone right n-

"HA?! RIO!? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! AND YOU'RE AT PRISM STONE RIGHT NOW? THEN I'LL COME OVER IN FIVE MINUTE!" the voice interrupted and hung up.

"W-Wait a minute R-Rio-chan!" Aira said.

Then Aira sighed.

"What's wrong Aira?" Rhythm asked breaking the silence.

"Sigh, Dance your mother is here." Aira said with a dark aura around her.

"Eh?! Mama is here?! But why?!" Dance said.

"I don't know why but it's probably because of you guys here." Aira said.

"Um, who is Rio?" Mion asked.

"R-Rio is Dance's mother." Star said.

"But why does she sound angry?" Rhythm said.

"Because ever since Prism's mother retired from her career of being a Prism Star, our mother and father were having a hard time because one of their member left. And our mothers were trying to bring back Prism's mother but she refuses." Star said.

"But… why does this include Aira?" Everyone asked.

"W-Well t-that's because…" Star said.

Then a woman who looked 29 or 30 years old and wore a cap, white tank top, a blue sweater wrapped around her waist, short jeans, and blue sneakers.

"AIRA! YOU'RE COMING BACK WITH ME!" The woman shouted.

"R-Rio-chan wait!" Aira said panicking.

Then she finally noticed everyone looking at her sweat dropping.

"U-Um… hi?" She said awkwardly.

"…"

_(After ten minutes)_

Everyone was in a café and Rio was explaining about her being Dance's mother and being a Prism Star.

"But… why didn't we see you on TV before?" Rhythm asked.

"U-Um, that's because I'm not that famous." Rio said.

"But, I'm happy to see you again, mama!" Dance said smiling at her mother.

"I missed you so much my precious Dance~!" Rio said as she hugged Dance tightly.

"It was only for three days Rio-chan." Aira said with a smile.

"Hmph! I just wanted to see my child Dance again." Rio said still hugging Dance tightly who couldn't move.

"And it has been a long time since I last saw you too." Aira said with a mature smile.

"…It has been about three months, right?" Rio said.

"But I think it was more than that." Aira said still keeping that mature smile.

Everyone was looking at them because it was like Aira was a grown woman like Rio.

But unable to watch a "grown-ups conversation" Rhythm finally decided to say something.

"Hey, hey Rio-san!" Rhythm said smiling at her.

"U-Um, yes?" Rio said.

"Can you please take off your hat? Because I want to see your face and it looks like you stuffed your hair in your hat! I'm so curious!" Rhythm said smiling.

"Me too!" Mion said as everyone agreed too except for Aira who had a worried face.

"U-Um, anyways! Aira, I have an important talk with you right now, so can you please come with me for a bit?" Rio said as she got up ignoring Rhythm.

"…um, sure." Aira said as she got up too.

"We are going outside for a bit but we will be back ok?" Rio said to PDS.

"Ok!"

Then after Rio and Aira left, it was quiet.

"Ah! Rio-san didn't answer me!" Rhythm said angry.

"But mama is always like that." Dance said drinking her juice.

"By the way can you please tell me more about your mother?" Rhythm asked.

"Um I don't know how to explain it but mama can be a hot tempered person a lot of times…" Dance said.

_Yeah… we can tell by the cell phone conversation… _MARs and Callings thought sweat dropping.

"But she is an energetic person, likes to eat meat a lot and is very bad in fashion!" Dance said proudly.

"Hmm, she really sounds like Rhythm." Hibiki said.

"Yeah I agree too." Mion said.

"Then what about your mother, Star?" Mion asked.

"…well." Star said.

_(With Rio and Aira outside)_

"What do you want to talk with me?" Aira asked as they stopped walking.

"…"

Then Rio turned around and looked at Aira with a serious face.

"Aira… I'm taking you, Dance, Prism and Star back with me." Rio said.

"Rio-chan…" Aira said.

"I know, I know but… we need you right now! Our company is going to be collapsed soon if you don't come back!" Rio said.

"…I told you I'm not going back and… I quit remember?" Aira said with her bangs (?) covering her eyes.

"Why?! Please come back please! For Prism, Dance, and everyone!" Rio said.

"I don't want to." Aira said.

"Why?! Is it because-"

Then a truck went past them making a loud noise and Rio's rest of her sentence wasn't heard.

After the truck went past them, Aira spoke.

"…No, it's not like that and we should hurry up or else everyone will worry!" Aira said with a smile that looked fake.

_Aira… _Rio thought.

Then they both went back to the café.

**Hello~! I'm sorry I didn't update my story for a looonnnng time! I'm so sorry! And the reason was that I was busy with tests, projects this month! Sorry!**

**So I'm going to try to update some of my other stories tomorrow! (I hope)**

**A woman name Rio appeared! But what were she and Aira talking about?! Suspicious!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND…**

**PEACE OUT!**

**I'm sorry if this is very short!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Show with Rio and Star's Mother!

After the talk with Aira and Rio, they went inside the café inside joining everyone.

"Ah! Mama, you're back!" Dance said as everyone looked at her and Aira.

"Sorry it took long." Rio said as she and Aira sat down.

"It's okay and anyway what were you guys talking about?" Mion said.

"Um, eh…."

"We were talking about Rio-chan's business." Aira said with a smile.

"Oh I see. But is there anything wrong?" Rhythm asked.

"N-No! It's not that important really!" Rio said.

"Anyways we should think about what new Prism Jump we should do." Mion said.

"Yeah you're right, after all we should make the audience more excited with more different kinds." Shou said.

"…"

"…Um… I know this is too sudden but can I perform with Aira right now?" Rio suddenly asked.

"EH?!" Everyone said.

"Really?!" PDS said together with stars in their eyes.

"Rio-chan!" Aira said looking at her.

"Why do want to perform with Aira?" Rhythm asked.

"Well, that's because I didn't perform with Aira for a long time." Rio said with a smile.

"U-Um a long time ago?" Everyone said.

"Ah! She meant three years ago right?" Aira said.

"Oh I see."

"I also want to see how you perform in Prism Show." Mion said.

"Then let's go to Pretty Top!" Rhythm said.

"Yeah!"

_(In Pretty Top)_

Aira wore a one piece dress that is strapless and light pink with white butterfly designs, a pink collar, and her hair was down and wore pink high heels.

Rio also wore the same thing as Aira but it was light blue and wore a big white hat.

"Wah! Pretty!" PDS said with sparkle in their eyes.

"But Rio-san did you have to wear a hat?" Rhythm said disappointed that she couldn't see her hair.

"Hehehe, sorry." Rio said with a smile.

Then everyone sat down on the seats while Aira and Rio were in the middle of the ice rink.

Aira and Rio started to dance when the music started and they did the dance of MARs song which was "You May Dream".

But Aira and Rio had a bright shining aura around them and it shocked MARs and Callings.

Then Aira and Rio skated across the rink and jumped.

"Rainbow Arc Fantasy Duo!"

They did the same thing as the Heart Arc Fantasy but instead of pink it was a rainbow color.

"Wow!" Everyone said amazed.

Aira and Rio jumped again to do a Prism Jump again.

"Crystal…"

They did the same jump like the Prism Jump Stardust Shower but with crystal hearts instead.

"Heart Shower Duo!"

Then they did their last Prism Jump.

"Butterfly…"

Aira and Rio were twirling high in the air with the background changed to a land with flowers and then flew to the ground.

"Prism Dream!"

Then rainbow colored butterflies were flying around them and flower petals falling to the ground.

"WAHHHH SUGOI!" PDS said excited as they ran to Aira and Rio.

Everyone was speechless.

"As expected of Mama and Aira!" Dance said.

"Mama you were amazing!" Prism said as she hugged Aira.

"But it would be better if my mama came too." Star said.

Then Aira and Rio noticed that Rhythm, Mion and Callings had a shocked face.

"Um, what's wrong everyone?" Rio asked.

"… RIO-SAN HOW ARE YOU NOT FAMOUS! AND YOU AIRA! HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO PERFORM AN AMAZING JUMP?!" Rhythm shouted.

"W-Well…" Rio said.

"Rio-chan improved a lot since then." Aira said with a smile.

"W-Well that does makes sense if you practice a lot." Rhythm said.

Then Rio looked at her watch after Aira and Rhythm changed their clothes.

"Ah! I have to go now!" Rio said in horror.

"Bye Dance, Aira my friend will take of you okay?" Rio said.

"Okay!"

Then she turned to Aira.

"It was nice talking with you Aira and make sure my PRECIOUS daughter comes back home SAFE and SOUND in one week okay?" Rio said as she walked away.

"But where are you going?" Mion asked.

"Isn't it obvious?! I have to make dinner for my lovely husband now~!" Rio said with sparkles and flowers around her

"BYE!" Rio said as she ran away.

"Ah! Wait Rio-chan... YOU CAN'T COOK!" Aira shouted while sweat dropping.

But she was already gone.

"Geez, forgetting her own weakness." Aira said while sighing.

"Why is her cooking that bad?" Rhythm said.

"I remember last time I ate her cooking and I… I don't want to talk about it." Aira said shuddering with a dark aura around her.

"But! It's a good thing MY cooking is better than anyone!" Rhythm claimed.

"Rhythm…" Everyone said sweat dropping.

"What's wrong?" Rhythm said looking at everyone who has a dark aura around them.

Then Aira's phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" Aira said.

"… AIRA!" A voice shouted.

"U-Um, who is this?" Aira asked while everyone put their hands to their ears.

"It's me! Mi-"

"Mia-chan! What do you want?" Aira suddenly said interrupting the voice.

"Mia? What do… Oh right, I'm coming over tomorrow to see my daughter if she's doing fine okay? Bye~!" Mia said.

"Ah! Wait a minute! Mia-chan!" Aira said but the phone call ended.

"Geez first Rio and now her!" Aira said frustrated.

"Um, Aira who was that?" Shou asked.

"Oh that was my other friend and partner of Rio-chan in Prism Shows." Aira said sighing.

"You mean my mother?!" Star said smiling.

"Yeah, and she's coming over tomorrow." Aira said smiling at Star.

"But why didn't she come over today! You, my mother, and Star's mother could've performed a Prism Show now!" Dance said pouting.

"Huh? Aira why do you look so… depressed?" Rhythm asked Aira who had a depressed aura.

"Sigh, she's probably going to ask me to come back to the company again like Rio-chan." Aira said with a sigh.

"I'm sure it's going to be alright." Mion said.

"But! Star's mother is… um… let's just say that she's the type of person who doesn't give up." Aira said.

"But I can't wait to see her!" Rhythm said.

"Me too!" Prism said.

"Me three!" Dance said.

"Me four!" Star said.

"Anyway, it's getting late so we'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" Aira said as she PDS went home.

"Bye Aira!"

Rhythm, Mion, and Callings also went home.

**Um… I'm sorry I don't update as much as I used too. I'm sorry! But at least I updated this story and I hoped you really enjoyed it because I think that it was too rushed, shorter than usual, and it's bad because I haven't updated this story for a long time and kind of got confused but! I hope you like it! Anyway in the next chapter Mia will come who is Star's mother!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, SAY NICE THINGS, AND…**

**PEACE OUT!**

**(P.S. If you have any ideas for any of my stories, just review for PM me! And tell me what story for me to post on next so I can work on it! Bye, Bye~!)**


End file.
